Bubu
by Ryuuzaki Roth
Summary: No hay mejor manera de curar una bubu que a los besos. Incluso una gran médico como Sakura lo sabe. Dedicado a Aire2409, con cariño.


_**Kyaaa!**_

Oh, bueh… estoy en la cárcel. Es que dije que Naruto me pertenece y Kishimoto me demandó. Mis abogados alegaron que padecía de algunos trastornos mentales y el juez está considerando darme libertad condicional.

Ya aprendí mi lección.

Bueno, este fic es algo corto, como se fijaron XD!

Dedicado a Aire2409, en felicitaciones por la finalización de su exitoso fic, _Papá Sustituto_. Le prometí no volver a llorar… snif… y para calmar la depresión me puse a escribir… Snif.. Snif… Snif…

Buaaaaah! Buaaah!

-Ryuu T-T

_**Bubu**_

Cuando Sakura despertó, no le sorprendió para nada ver a su sensei en su cama, sin máscara, con muy poco cubriendo su cuerpo prácticamente desnudo entre las sábanas transparentes, roncando pacíficamente. Sus facciones lucían mucho más tranquilas, pero el cansancio aún se hacía evidente en ellas. Era normal, después de todo lo que pasó anoche, todo lo que ambos pasaron las últimas dos noches.

Pero a su espalda no le agradó para nada el hecho de haber dormido todo este tiempo en la silla de mimbre, al lado de la cama, o despertarse cada vez que parecía oírlo gemir, o cambiarle las vendas en madrugada.

Y el muy terco se negaba a ir al hospital. Por eso, cada vez que él se lastimaba, Sakura era quien renunciaba tanto a su cama como a sus horas de sueño y trabajo, lo bañaba y alimentaba, cual cachorrito.

Suspiró.

-Te molesta que esté aquí?- la ojijade levantó la cabeza, sólo para fijarse en el ojo no vendado de su sensei, abierto. Sonrió maternalmente.

-Buenos días, Kakashi-sensei - dijo- usted me dio un gran susto dos días atrás-

-Lo lamento- era tan divertido verlo mover sus labios, porque difícilmente lo veía sin máscara, incluso cuando salía sólo un débil hilo de voz, como entonces.-… pero tuve que usar el Sharingan-

-Baka, abusar dirás. Y no me molesta en absoluto que estés aquí- Mentirota. Y la mirada incrédula de Kakashi la descubrió.- okay… tal vez extrañe un poco mi cama…-

-Entonces duerme conmigo.-

-Eep! No!- la chica meneó la cabeza en negativa.- estoy bien!-

-Sakura…- llamó él.- duerme conmigo.- Oh, eso sonó más a una orden que una sugerencia.

Obedeciendo con algo de reluctancia, Sakura se metió a la cama, empujando delicadamente su sensei a un lado para poder entrar. No era la primera vez que compartían cama- lo habían hecho en misiones antes, pero a Sakura siempre prefería evitar ese tipo de situaciones si posible... especialmente si su sensei estaba desnudo. Mas ahora enserio necesitaba de un buen dormir, reponer energías. Y no es que no haya visto antes a Hatake Kakashi en su traje de nacimiento; ella era, después de todo, su médico de cabecera.

-Te estoy malcriando- dijo, riendo- debí haberte llevado al hospital en tu primer intento de robarte mi cama.-

-Pero no lo hiciste- Kakashi utilizó toda su fuerza para poner un brazo alrededor de ella.- Y ahora, por tu culpa, me da miedo dormir solo…-

-Exagerado!- por un instante pensó en empujar el brazo en su lugar, pero el calor que ofrecía era tan tentador, tan delicioso, que parecía arrullarla al más prometedor de los sueños.- Por qué no vas a un hospital?-

-Quieres que me vaya?- la atrajo más contra sí. Para estar tan débil, sí que era avispado, el Copy Nin.

Sakura se acurrucó a él, con algo de cuidado.- Por qué odia los hospitales?-

-No es que los odie- sonrió él.- Pero, admítelo, a nadie le gusta ir a un hospital, es deprimente-

-Por qué? Y no me diga que es por la comida o el olor!-

-Es por la comida y el olor-

-Sensei!-

-Me gusta más cuando tú me cocinas…-

-Sensei…?-

-Me gusta más tu perfume…-

-Sensei…!-

-Y tu cama es muy cómoda… - admitió.- donde compro una igual?-

Sakura soltó un suspiro pesado, sus párpados ya casi cerrados… -Yo puedo hacerte tu comida y visitarte en el hospital para que me… um… huelas, trabajo ahí- murmuró.

-Pero siempre te vas y me dejas solo-

-Tengo otros pacientes-

-Sin embargo, cuando me quedo en tu casa- sonrió el Copy Nin, a sabiendas que nadie podía verlo- Tsunade-sama te obliga a no moverme y te quita los turnos de hospital para que me cuides veinticuatro siete…-

-Ella es muy mala…-

-Probablemente… pero esos arranques de maldad que acusas me caen de maravilla-

Sakura trató de soltar una risita, que más parecía una cansada exhalación de aire. Kakashi odiaba los hospitales, pero quería que Sakura lo mime como en uno.

-Realmente te molesta que esté aquí?-

Sakura no respondió, tenía demasiado sueño.

-No vas a dormir hasta que respondas- comenzó a darle a la chica ligeras palmaditas en la mejilla.

-Bueno, bueno…- la ojijade gruñó, confusa y molesta.- haré lo que sea si promete ir al hospital cada vez que se lastima de gravedad…-

Al momento que las palabras salieron de su boca, la mano de Kakashi dejó de golpearla, sólo para descansar en su mejilla.- lo que sea?-

-Por favor…- rogó la chica.- puede esta conversación esperar hasta mañana?-

-No-

-Mm... sí, lo que sea-

-Bien- empezó él- cuando era pequeño, muy pequeño… Sakura, presta atención.. Ey… No te des vuelta! Oye!-

Pero ahora era ella quien roncaba pacíficamente.

O_O

Ah, café soluble granulado. Bátelo con azúcar y una cucharadita de leche en tu taza, hasta que la mezcla se tiña de un marrón caqui claro y, por amor a Kami, huélelo.

Una bendición que hacía tu estómago crujir y tu boca desbordar en baba.

Metió el dedo dentro del recipiente con leche que puso a calentar y lo sacó un instante después, siseando en dolor, antes de desenchufar la cocinita eléctrica sin apagarla siquiera- una venganza silenciosa, muy maduro. Oh, bueh… se esmeró con la batida y dejó hervir la leche, ahora burbujeante y con la nata empezando a formarse con rapidez; pero a todos le pasa, nada que un poco más de leche fría no pueda equilibrar.

Chupándose el dedo herido, que tenía un familiar sabor lácteo, Kakashi abrió la heladera, tomó el cartón de leche y, teniendo las manos ocupadas o con bajas, cerró la puertecilla golpeándola ligeramente con las caderas.

-Oh, Kami… dime que sólo fue un sueño y no acabo de verte cerrar la heladera con tu trasero…- Sakura apareció en la puerta, restregándose un ojo, sonriente.-…Mi mamá hace eso..-

-Es útil- se defendió él con tranquilidad.- podría haberlo hecho con otra parte de mi cuerpo, pero entonces me acusarías de violar a tu refrigerador..-

-Pervertido-

El hombre soltó una risilla complacida, mientras servía la leche, revolviendo con la cuchara la mezcla pegada al fondo, que se hacía de espuma una vez que llegase al tope.- Hay pan tostado y mermelada de guayaba. Sirve para los dos, quieres?-

Sakura se alzó de hombros por respuesta y empezó a untar los panes secos. Unos segundos de silencio pasaron hasta que el peliplata pusiese las tazas en la mesa, fue allí que el olor, sensual y agridulce, la despertó.

-Café batido y leche- reconoció, su sonrisa más brillante.- Mi favorito..-

-De nada- sonrió él de vuelta, esas sonrisas que derriten a cualquiera que las vea. Con razón usaba máscara, caso contrario, podría matar pobres mujeres civiles por aceleración cardíaca. Sakura nunca recuerda cuando fue la primera vez que lo vio sin máscara… aunque claro, una sonrisa de esas y ella es capaz hasta de olvidar su apellido, o incluso cómo respirar. Justo como ahora.

Desvió la mirada, buscando concentración en su cuchillo con mermelada.- qué tengo que hacer?-

-Perdón?- Kakashi parpadeó, sin soltar su sonrisa. Sabía exactamente de que estaba hablando.

-No me haces el desayuno por buena onda. Nunca.-explicó la chica- Tampoco me vengas con la excusa de que lo hiciste porque salvé tu vida, porque lo he rescatado tu trasero incontables veces y aún así sigo siendo yo quien paga la cuenta de ramen.-

-Oh, bueh…- rió él.

-Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para evitar que te mudes a mi casa?- Aunque para eso ya era algo tarde. Ya había encontrado varios calzoncillos de Kakashi en su cajón de braguitas en el closet, así como su cepillo de dientes justo al lado del de ella en el baño, pelos plateados, cortos y enrulados (Kami la proteja, porque sabe que esos no vienen de la cabeza) pegados a su jabón de olor rosa y su colección de _Violencia en el Paraíso_ en el mismo estante que sus libros de medicina.

-Bueno, te estaba a punto de contar una historia anoche, pero te dormiste.-

-Dale, dale…- la chica tomó asiento y su taza, oliendo el café casi afectuosamente antes de su primer sorbo.

Kakashi hizo exactamente lo mismo.

-Cuando era muy, muy pequeño…- bajó la taza, un gracioso bigote de espuma apareciendo sobre su labio superior.- Era un poco.. torpe-

Sakura alzó una ceja, un instante anterior completamente distraída por el bigote nuevo de su sensei.- Si.. um..- se lamió los labios propios inconcientemente, como pensando que la boca de su sensei era suya, en un intento de limpiar un bigote inexistente.-Vaya..-

-En fin- aclaró él su garganta, también algo distraído por los labios y lengua de su alumna, sólo que por diferentes razones. Kami, definitivamente debía conseguir ese favor!- Comencé a caminar recién ocho meses después de mi primer años de vida, aunque ya podía hablar. En la academia shinobi, era el mejor en todo excepto taijutsu. De ahí la razón por la que Gai me desafía tanto.-

-Por qué?- preguntó la chica, la boca llena de pan tostado.

-Porque yo lo desafié primero.- se alzó de hombros.- Era pequeño y algo estúpido, y mi meta en la escuela era vencer a Gai en taijutsu. Entrené mucho y me lastime mucho también, hasta el día en que finalmente logré ser igual de flexible y ágil… y…- se trancó.-mi madre aún seguía con vida en ese entonces…-

Sakura tragó su pan a secas, casi atragantándose a medio camino. Oh, oh… Si de algo sabía, era que Kakashi tenía un punto suave con respecto a las madres. Fuerte ejemplo era su comportamiento hacia Haruno Nana, la suya. Muy caballeroso, agradable… incluso se abría a cualquier tipo de conversación. Es más, ni siquiera sacaba su libro pervertido!

Pero esta era la primera vez que lo oía hablar de la señora Hatake y, por alguna extraña razón, el apetito se le fue de repente. Cuando Kakashi entró a la Academia, según registros, no podría haber contado con más de cuatro o cinco años.

-Cuando venía a casa lastimado…- desvió la mirada de su taza a la ventana, en ningún momento fijó su ojo sano en su alumna.- Ella… ella hacía algo muy especial con mis heridas..-

-Qué hacía?-

Por un instante, un brevísimo, casi irreal instante, la ojijade juró que su sensei se había echado a sonrojar.- Ella… ella besaba mi bubu hasta que deje de doler..- Su mirada aún puesta en la ventana, Kakashi sonrió de lleno, su corazón cabalgando en su nostalgia hasta donde ella estaba, sentada en su sillón favorito, meciéndolo en su regazo, abrazándolo contra su pecho…

-Sensei..?- Sakura no sabía si las lágrimas que luchaban por salir eran de risa por lo estúpido que había sonado él o de unas empáticas ganas de llorar. Probablemente lo segundo.- Sensei… usted… usted quiere que yo haga lo mismo?-

Finalmente, él la miró a los ojos, confesando su verdad.- Sólo si me quieres fuera de tu apartamento, eso sí-

Ella lo miró, las vendas que cubrían su pecho desnudo, su hombro derecho y su ojo izquierdo. Luego miró su mano derecha postrada en la mesa, cuya yema de su dedo índice lucía rojiza y enojada.

-Te quemaste?- peguntó, levantándose de su silla, rodeando a la mesa y yendo hacia él, todo antes de que él terminase de asentir.

Tomó su mano entre las temblorosas suyas y la acercó a su boca, cerrando los ojos; con precisión, envió chakra directo a sus labios, quedando éstos de un verde fluorescente, antes de sellarlo contra el dedo lastimado. Oyó a Kakashi suspirar, casi pudiendo escuchar su sonrisa salir de sus pulmones. Se separó de él y sonrió con ganas.

-Alguna otra bubu?- preguntó, manteniendo un fingido tono profesional.

Kakashi asintió nuevamente, alejando su mano de las suyas, usando ese mismo dedo índice para apuntar a la venda sobre el Sharingan.

-Bien..- Sakura tomó a su sensei de ambas mejillas, lo vio cerrar los ojos y sonreír con placer. Juntó sus labios inyectados en chakra sobre el ojo cubierto con tanta delicadeza que Kakashi hizo un pequeño ruido de descontento al casi no poderla sentir. Apenas se separó, la pelirosa volvió a preguntar.- Otra bubu que debo curar?-

Kakashi volvió a asentir, sonriente, mientras levantaba el pulgar de su otra mano hasta los labios de ella.-Me corté con papel mientras doblaba tus servilletas…- se excusó.

Sakura no vio ninguna evidencia de tal corte, pero él era el paciente, y donde él sienta dolor, allí estaría ella para curarlo, así que besó dulcemente donde él había indicado.

-Es todo?- realmente esperaba que no, pero Kakashi no parecía venir con más ideas… y, aunque podía besar su hombro y torso vendado, eso podría fácilmente malinterpretarse.

-Supongo que debo empacar…- dijo él.- Enviaré a Pakkun para que avise mi trasferencia al hospital al decano- fijó su vista en ella, su mirar cargado en afecto- Gracias, Sakura-

-Um… oh, sí- la chica comenzó a alejarse de él, sintiéndose incómoda… y algo culpable.- No te esfuerces mucho, yo empacaré..-

Kakashi se levantó de la mesa, el desayuno completamente olvidado por ambos, y comenzó a dirigirse a la habitación de la chica. Iba a irse. El hospital no era tan malo, él era un hombre perezoso y allí tenía tiempo de sobra para pasarlo en una cama leyendo sus libros, e incluso no tendría que mover un dedo para bañarse- para eso estaban los enfermeros. Y así pasaría el día, esperando las visitas de Sakura con su delicioso humor floral y su bien sano almuerzo, con manzanas peladas y cortadas en pedacitos de postre.

Solo.

-Kakashi-sensei?- llamó la chica, la voz temblorosa. Él volteó ligeramente, alzando una ceja, cuestionando.

Definitivamente, iba arrepentirse por esto, lo quiso por tantos días y ahora estaba considerando seriamente echarlo todo a perder. Pero él era más importante que ella y sus deseos de privacidad. O era sólo ella en sus deseos de tenerlo cerca?- No tiene porqué irse…-

El ojo del peliplata se abrió un poco, una sorprendida sonrisa hermoseando sus ya de por sí atractivas facciones. Regresó sobre sus pasos, hasta llegar a ella y rodearla con sus brazos, atrayéndola hacia sí.- Qué bueno…- rió, complacido.- porque aún tengo bubu, pero temía decírtelo porque pensé que me golpearías-

-Eh?- por inercia, la chica se abrazó al cuello del Copy Nin, poniéndose en puntillas de los dedos. Otra bubu? Dónde? Oh, kami… será su hombro o su pecho? El sólo pensarlo hacía que las mariposas revoloteando en su estómago explotasen con violencia.- Y… y d-dónde será, me pregunto…?- su voz profesional yéndose al caño.

Kakashi sonrió con picardía, agachando su cabeza para rozar narices con la un poco más bajita kunoichi en sus brazos, su aliento golpeando los labios de ella con calidez.

-Bueno…- pensó en la mejor manera de exponer su excusa, y la miró a los ojos y su sonrisa se hizo más, mucho más despierta-… resulta que me mordí la lengua…-

_Fin_

OXXO

Reviews?


End file.
